Omake: Tour Guide Emily
by electrocutie
Summary: My first Omake story  Omake means "extra" in Japanese . Optimus and Sari have promised Emily that she could show them around Detroit. TIP: If you hadn't read my Transform and Roll Out Fic, than you probably don't know who Emily is. I suggest reading it.
1. Missing Girl

**Missing Girl**

**A.N: For this story, I was kind of going for a more humorous take on the worls of Transformers Animated, so expect laughs! ^^**

Optimus Prime couldn't believe it. He had seemingly acheived hero status just then. The young leader had wrestled the AllSpark from the grasp of vicious Decepticon leader Starscream himself and ended up without a scratch on his body...well, that was thanks to the AllSpark, who had brought him back from the dead previously after he got killed from a nasty fall. But I don't believe that was the work of Starscream, now was it?

The events of that day were just a rush. Believe it or not, he had trouble remembering what had actually happened. It was hard to forget after long, since human after human kept reminding him.

Oh yeah. I should probably mention the tremendous popularity Optimus has gotten in a mere 5 minutes after rescuing the AllSpark and apparently, Detroit. Among the crowd were dozens of reporters asking oodles of questions. With all the chatter going on, they hardly noticed a small girl rush through the crowd and run up to Optimus.

"Optimus!" shouted the little girl. The little girl was none other than Emily. Previously that day, Sari had promised Emily that she could tour him around Detroit and take him to her favorite places.

"Hi, Emily!" Optimus said.

"Are you ready for our adventure?" Emily asked.

"Sure am!" Optimus told her.

"Okay! Just a second!" Emily sang. She turned around to face the crowd of chattering people. "Hey, guys! Leave Optimus alone, you stupid jerks! He said _I _need to show him around!"

"Yeah, right." muttered one of the people who actually heard her.

Emily's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that somebody she hardly knew could be so cruel.

Sari, who was sitting on Optimus' shoulder took note of this and devised a plan to get Emily what she wanted. "Optimus?" she whispered into his audio receptor.

"Yes, Sari?" he whispered back.

"The reporters are being mean to Emily, and she really wants to take you to her favorite places, but they won't listen to her." Sari told him.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make up an excuse." Optimus told her.

"No, no. Don't put yourself in that kind of trouble. I'll make the excuse." Sari told him. "I'll whisper in your ear, and you repeat after me, 'kay?"

Optimus was about to agree, but Sari continued before he could answer.

"Attention, all!" she whispered.

"Attention, all!" Optimus repeated.

The crowd silenced.

"Excuse me, for I have to go wee wee." Sari whispered.

Optimus shuddered. He hadn't heard anything like the word "wee wee" in his entire life, and was afraid he'd make a fool of himself while saying it. "Excuse me, for I have to go wee wee." he repeated.

The crowd stared in awe. "Sure, I guess..." one reporter said.

Optimus stared at the crowd, as the crowd stared at him. He didn't know exactly why they were gaping at him, but he thought it might have something to do with the word "wee wee". Quick as a flash, he transformed into his vehicle mode, Sari and Emily having already hopped inside. He drove away as fast as he could, the other Autobots following.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, a teenage girl began to look at her surroundings frantically. This girl had pale skin, normal length brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a red coat, a short black shirt, and black slip-in shoes. "Mila, I can't find Emily!" she screamed.

The girl who answered to the name "Mila" turned around. She had pale skin, strawberry blonde hair in two braids, and the same blue eyes as Emily and the oldest girl. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, a sky blue blazer with a dark blue tie, dark blue pleated skirt, white socks, and black mary janes. "Uh, didn't she run up to Optimus before he left?" Mila reminded her.

"Yes." said the oldest girl. "What about it?"

"Isn't Optimus gone now?" Mila asked her.

"Yeah, duh." said the oldest girl.

"Where do you think Emily went?" Mila asked her, hoping the oldest girl would put 2 and 2 together.

The oldest girl gasped. "Oh no! Emily has been kidnapped by Optimus Prime! We've got to stop him, and his childish euphemisms for excrement!"

"Now you're getting it!" Mila praised her. She looked ahead. "The Autobots are still in sight. We can still probably chase them down."

"Let's get the scooter! They'll be under our watch in no time!" the oldest girl said seriously.

The Mila and her older sister ran for their scooter, and were about to be swept up in a journey they would never forget.


	2. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

**1. If you give me any crap about Sari's music interests, just remember that she's like 7-years-old, and that is what 7-year-olds listen to. My sister did.**

**2. Lumina is from a Japanese Transformers manga called "Binaltech Asterisk", so in this fanfic, she can speak some Japanese and also reads certain Japanese manga which is not kid friendly. I typed some words into Google Translate so I could use them here. You can translate them back if you want, but it'll be hard work, since the Google Translate engine doesn't work on romaji.**

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb, who's fleece was white as snow!" Emily sang.

Sari and Optimus groaned. This was the 3rd time Emily had repeated that same verse, and she was ready to sing an encore. "Mary had a -"

"Uh, Emily, if you like music so much, why don't you just turn on the radio?" Sari interrupted.

"Oh yeah!" Emily shouted. She reached for a dial on Optimus' dashboard and began to turn it, which resulted in Optimus giggling loudly.

"Ah!" Optimus shrieked, while laughing. "Emily, whatever you're doing, please stop! It tickles!"

"Just a second!" Emily told him. "I'm looking for Radio Disney!" She continued twisting the dial until she heard the Jonas Brothers blaring through the speakers. "Oh cool! The Jonas Brothers!" she squealed.

"Ugh." Sari groaned. "Jonas Brothers my butt." She was not a big fan of the sappy boy band type and much rather preferred female pop stars like Miley Cyrus. [1]

"Hey, if the Jonas Brothers mark the end of my terror, then I'm glad to accept them as a music group." Optimus told Sari.

Sari rolled her eyes, but luckily, Optimus didn't see. Silence filled the room for a couple seconds before Optimus brought up a former topic. "Sari? What is wee wee?"

"What?" Sari asked.

"Remember how you made me say that I have to go wee wee? What is wee wee?" Optimus asked.

"Do you _really_ think it's necessary to explain the process of...wee wee-ing?" Sari whined. "I mean, Emily's right here, and it's not like I can whisper to you-"

"Can you explain it in the most child friendly form possible?" Optimus requested.

Sari sighed. She hated having to do this. "Wee wee is liquid that comes out of your willy if you're a boy and your hoo hoo if you're a girl."

Even though Optimus was in vehicle mode, you could still clearly tell that he was blushing. "That's frightening." he told her. "And I still don't think I have a very accurate explanation of wee wee."

"Well you told me to explain it in a child friendly manner, and I did, but you didn't understand, so I don't have to explain it again." Sari told him.

Optimus sighed. He knew what he said would make a fool of himself.

Meanwhile, in back of Optimus, Sari, and Emily...

"He's not stopping!" yelled the oldest girl. She was riding on her bright red scooter with her sister Mila to catch up with Optimus, who they thought had kidnapped Emily, and take him down. "What do we do?"

"Make a police car sound!" Mila suggested.

"What?" the oldest girl asked.

"Like this." Mila told her. "_Weeooeeooeeooeeoo!_"

"That's such a stupid idea!" the oldest girl said.

Much to the oldest girl's surprise, the trio heard Mila and Optimus stopped short.

"Bet you feel like a big jerk _now,_ don't you Lumina?" Mila snapped.

Sari and Emily jumped out of the vehicle, and Optimus transformed.

"Optimus Prime, what you did was wrong, and me and my sister are here to stop you once and for all!" Lumina yelled.

"Excuse me?" Optimus asked.

"What?" Sari asked. "What did he do?"

"He kidnapped you and Emily!" Lumina screeched. "Wait, why aren't you running to us screaming, 'Kare wa, watashi-tachi wa kare ga hainyō mite tsukutta yo!'?"

"Because he's not evil!" Sari told Lumina. "I promised Emily that she could take Optimus to her favorite places, and that's what we were doing now!"

"Oh, so he really _doesn't_ need to go wee wee?" Mila asked.

"No. He doesn't. That was just something I made up so he could leave with us." Sari told her.

"Wow. I was actually surprised everybody bought that, despite the fact that he sounded like a British kindergartener just then." Lumina laughed surprised. "Okay. We'll leave you 3 alone. The big tennis game is about to start on T.V., and me and Mila do _not_ want to miss it."

"Does Emily want to watch the game, too?" Sari asked.

"Nah. Emily couldn't care less about tennis." Lumina told her. "Good-bye!" She hopped on her scooter and Mila followed.

"Awesome! Now that they're gone, the real fun can start!" Emily squealed.

**Ooh! I can't wait until you find out where they're going! XD**


	3. A Beary Different Time

**A Beary Different Time [1]**

**1. The pun will be explained later.**

**2. Whenever my best friend and I see kids trading Silly Bandz, my friend always joke about "the Silly Band drug trade". I felt like I just had to include that. Also, Bread Eggs Milk Squick.**

**3. Pun has been explained.**

**4. Disney Channel sitcoms are soooooooo cheesy!**

"Park here, Optimus!" Emily told him.

Optimus was confused. The place Emily told him to park at had no decoration whatsoever. It was just a building with a huge logo that read, "Macy's" but the apostrophe was actually a star. "Why would a child as young as Emily want to go to a place that looks as boring as that?" He parked, like the girl requested. Sari and Emily both got out.

"What's in here, Emily?" Sari asked her. She knew girls liked the mall, but not 5-year-old girls.

"Shhh...it's a surprise." Emily told her.

Optimus transformed. "Where's the entrance?"

"Just around the corner!" Emily sang. "The entrance is _huge,_ so you'll have no trouble getting in, Optimus."

The trio entered the place, which was apparently a mall. Humans of all kinds wandered around with large bags with different words and logos on them. Various children walked with their parents, while others played in some kind of pen with slides and swings. They were all astonished at Optimus' prescence.

"Should I really be here?" Optimus asked Sari. "Those children look frightened."

"They're not frightened. They like you, and they're glad to see you here!" Sari explained. "They're so excited to see you, that they can't control their facial expressions, hence the looking scared thing."

"My first favorite thing to do here is play in the fake city in the playpen!" Emily explained. She ran to the playpen and Sari followed. Optimus used his optics to zoom in on the duo. There were small red wagons to get around, which were probably substitutes for vehicles, plastic food items, which were probably substitutes for grocery shopping, and Silly Band trading, which were probably substitutes for drug dealing. [2]

"Thank you! Good-bye!" Emily said. She and Sari walked back. "That was awesome!"

"That was terrifying!" Sari wailed. "Why do all those kids have Silly Bandz? They're _just_ rubber bands!"

"But they're _nice!_" Emily whined. "So, I'm gonna take you somewhere else in the mall! Follow me!"

Emily scampered off, and Optimus and Sari followed. Optimus was nervous about every step he took, fearing that he'd attract too much attention to himself and Sari and Emily. He felt it was much worse if they were part of the commotion.

"Here we are!" Emily cried, pointing towards a huge sign over another store. The sign read, "Build-A-Bear Workshop", and under it was a huge amount of kids and women in uniform helping kids with stuffed toys that resembled bears, except cuter and fluffier. "I'm gonna go inside and find my Mommy!" she said, and ran inside. [3]

Sari groaned. She watched an episode of "Hannah Montana" once, where Miley and Jackson's mean neighbor made them watch his bratty niece Patty, and Jackson conned Miley into taking her to Make-A-Moose Workshop, which was obviously a parody of Build-A-Bear, and judging from what she saw in that episode, Sari figured that it must be horrible in there. "Wait..." she thought. "Did Emily just say she was gonna go inside and find her _Mommy?_" Could it be? Could Emily's mom be unlucky enough to work in that stuffy room filled with sweaty, screaming, snot-nosed brats? At this point, Sari began to pity Emily. How many necessary items could their Mom buy on a cheap paycheck from Build-A-Bear Workshop?

"Mommy, I want you to meet Optimus Prime!" Emily brought over a woman in a blue shirt and black pants with a button that carried the Build-A-Bear Workshop's logo. She had dark black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Optimus.

"Hello, ma'am. I assume you're Emily's mother?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. Why?" the woman queried.

"I wanted to show him to the most awesome places on Earth!" Emily cut in.

"You agreed to this?" the mother asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Absolutely." Optimus told her. "I need as much help with Earth culture as I can get!"

"Can I make a bear?" Emily asked.

"Sorry, Emily. The boss would have to take the price out of my paycheck." said the mother.

"Aw man." Emily whined.

Secretly, Sari sighed in relief. She really didn't want to go through the same situation that Miley went through when she and Jackson took Patty to Make-A-Moose. I don't feel like summarizing the episode, but I do think it's necessary to state that the story ends with Miley's pants exploding and having to wear a moose costume at a fashion show. [4]

"You want an ice cream?" asked the mother.

"Sure!" Emily squealed. "Dairy Queen is another favorite place of mine!"

The mother handed her a dollar. Emily said "thank you" and ran over to another area. Sari ran as fast as she could after her. Optimus said "good-bye" to the mother and walked after Sari.

When Optimus got to the Dairy Queen, Emily had already gotten an ice cream. "What is that?" he asked.

"Ice cream!" Emily exclaimed.

"It's a cold dairy dessert." Sari told him.

"I don't understand how that's enjoyable." Optimus said.

"It's really sweet!" Sari sang. "It's vanilla, which is a flavoring derived from the vanilla orchid native to Mexico!"

"So it tastes like orchid?" Optimus inquired.

"I guess. I have yet to eat a vanilla plant, so I don't really know." Sari joked.

"Huh." Optimus mumbled, unaware that Sari was joking. "Emily, what's another one of your favorite places?"

"Well, I don't know how long it will take to get to Sea World..." Emily said. "I guess there's nothing else...oh well. I better go back to my Mommy. Bye bye, Optimus!" The 5-year-old ran away.

"Optimus?" Sari asked. "Did you feel like you've learned anything from that experience?"

"Other than what vanilla is?" Optimus asked. "No, not really."

"Oh. That's dissapointing. I could've helped you out with your new base with the time she took to show you around." Sari told him.

"Well, all I can hope is that the vanilla thing will help me out in a future situation." Optimus said.

"Hopefully." Sari sighed. "Wanna go back to your base? I bet I can get the government to supply you with free oil."

"Sure. That would be nice." Optimus told her.

**An important message from the author:**

**Hey, everybody! How did you like my first Omake? I don't think this chapter was nearly as good as the first 2, but I was making this up as I went along, so I guess I deserved it.  
Be sure to leave suggestions for other Omakes!**

**Summer**


End file.
